Lies Can Be a Good Thing
by coldicyblueeyes
Summary: All her lift Raven has thought that her 18th birthday was going to be the worst day of her life, the day of the world's destruction. But could it be the best thing that has ever happened to her? If you are reading my story, leave some reviews, this is only to help me create a better story for you :) Rated M for language, that is bound to slip out while I type, and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything of Teen Titans, just my OC and plot revolving around the world created by DC.

Chapter One: Three Days

The darkness enfolded three nights before the rebirth. Could it be, could the prophecy be true? Night came all the time. Night and day were no longer different. And there Raven sat, meditating, searching her mind…searching for something that would clue her into if it was true.

"Asarath…Metrion…Zinthos…" she chanted over and over again.

Suddenly she couldn't breathe, couldn't move. The darkness engulfed her.

"Raven…"

Raven gasped, but couldn't utter out the words she wanted to say.

She searched around, looking every which way, but couldn't find anything that might have uttered her name.

"It is time, Raven. In three days time I can finally be free. You do not want me in here anymore; let us face it I do not either. But do not worry, Trigon will be tucked away still. I have kept him at bay all these years and I will use up a lot of energy to seal him here and get back to the real world. It has been 16 years I have been imprisoned, I am getting out of here. This is our time. The time Trigon never wanted us to have. He tried to take this, and keep it away from us. He used you, Raven."

"But…" was all Raven could manage to get out.

"Do not fear, the prophecy is a lie created by Trigon to imprison me. Your powers are only half of what they could be. I will see to it that when I get out, I will unlock your full potential. We will be together in just three short days. I love you, Raven, I always have."

And with that Raven is thrown back into her room, onto her bed. She's panting and sweating heavily trying to calm herself down. 'Was that real? Maybe I just fell asleep and dreamt all that. I've never fallen asleep while meditating before, but it is entirely possible.' Lost in thought, Raven didn't hear the light knock on the door, until a voice broke through her thoughts.

"Raven? Are you ok? I heard a crash. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, it's open." she returned.

In walked a boy with spiky black hair, green tights, and a red tunic type deal. "Are you ok?" he asked again entering the room further, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah…fine." She chokes out.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Just a bad dream. Thanks for being concerned, Robin."

"Then what was that crash?" he asked narrowing his eyes in disbelief and annoyance; he knew she was lying.

Raven thought for a split second. "I fell out of bed. It was a nightmare where we were fighting. I got a little carried away in it and ended up on the floor when I woke up."

"If you need to talk, you know where to find me." Robin gets up and walks to the door. "You've seen the deepest part of my mind, let me repay the favor and share the bond too. At least skim the surface." He calls over his shoulder and exits. He definitely knew she was lying, and wasn't trying to hide the fact he was upset.

{'He means well, that's for sure, but he wouldn't be able to handle the things that I have going on in my head. No one on this planet would understand the prophecy. There are dark things at work through me and it is my burden to bare.'} Raven thinks as she slowly fades into her habitual meditation.


	2. Chapter 2: Two Days

I do not own anything of Teen Titans, just my OC and plot revolving around the world created by DC.

Chapter 2: Two Days

"Asarath…Metrion…Zinthos…" {'It was just my imagination. No one pulled me into the darkness. No one spoke of the prophecy or my birthday. It just isn't true. I must have just been tired…'}

[Surely you do not think that I am a dream. I need your help, Raven. I need you to stop meditating. You need to let your emotions get the best of you, and I need your powers to be free for just two days.]

{'No. Whatever this is, it will just go away. I'm not hearing voices, I am again just over tired. Maybe I can just go back to sleep and it will stop.}

[It is not that easy. I wish it were, more than you know. No harm will come to you or your friends, Raven, I promise. Just please, do not meditate until the time of your birth. Do this for me, please. I know you don't really know me, but I know that you can feel it in your heart. I'm not lying. I'm not trying to hurt you or anyone close to you. I just want to help, be free, and help you to become stronger.]

There is a knock on the door and it breaks her trance.

"Come in." Raven says, monotone.

"Hello Raven. I have come to inquire if you would like to accompany me to the mall of shopping. We may have the day of girls, if you wish not to include our fellow male companions." Says a red head girl with bright green eyes. She's clad all in purple and is hovering cross legged imitating what Raven is doing.

"You know what? That sounds like a pretty good idea, Starfire. And it doesn't matter if you want to invite the boys." 'Maybe keeping to myself isn't the answer. Maybe keeping as many people around me as possible will keep the voice away.'

"Splendid! I will go inform the boys of this glorious news that you will be joining me. Will you be ready to depart in 10 minutes or shall we make it longer?"

"I'm ready now, Star. Let me just grab my other cloak, I'll be right out."

Starfire exits the room and Raven walks to the mirror. Instead of seeing herself reflected, she sees a taller girl, pale like herself, dressed all in crimson with matching long hair and bright sad eyes.

"W-what do you want from me?" says Raven, slowly backing away from the mirror.

"I told you, I just need you to stop meditating for these last two days. I thought if you saw that I was real and not just a figment of your imagination that you would be more willing to help me. Do not fear, Raven."

"I-I-I don't even know where to begin." Raven sits cross-legged and then starts to hover. "I know you're telling me the truth, I just don't want to believe it. You were never present before this…so why now? Why when the prophecy is supposed to happen do you show yourself?"

"I would have spoken with you many times but you see, your powers are the strongest at your eighteenth birthday, but also the most vulnerable. You believe me because I have been a part of you for your entire being, and you know what I am saying is the truth. I would not lie to you. I cannot lie to you, I am a part of you, for now, and we share emotions deeper than just what you meditate to control. We are one. I know that it is hard to understand right now. I promise you that when I am free all of this will be pieced together, and there will be nothing that will give you doubt."

"B-but I just can't wrap my mind around this…this is all so sudden and I don't know if I can handle this."

"You are not alone. I will be with you every step of the way, until the time of my release. You do not have to do much of anything really. I am barricading Trigon with everything I know, I am getting myself out with a bit of help from you. I am making sure that everything is perfect for our split, and I am going to be doing everything that needs to be taken care of. Never you fear, all will be fine."

"Could you've been anymore sudden and anymore vague as to how this is going to happen?"

"All you have to do is to refrain from meditating for this time on and then meditate exactly at your hour of birth. Simple."

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll be right there." Raven called towards the door then turned back to the mirror but all that reflected back was herself.

[I am always with you. Even after we separate, you never have to be alone. Soon we will be together as we should have rightfully been, sister.]


	3. Chapter 3: One Last Day

I do not own anything of Teen Titans, just my OC and plot revolving around the world created by DC.

Chapter 3: One Last Day

_**Big thanks to Darkest Nightmare's Dread for reviewing!**_

_**I am attempting to do a lot of things with this story, there are so many different ideas I have going on in my head. **_

_**After I post the chapter of Raven meeting her sister, I will post the cover that I drew. It is a work in progress but it will evolve along with this story. **_

_**Let me know how you like it, or even if you hate it. All things, good and bad, better me as a writer.  
**_

_**(One last kiss, before I go; dry your tears it is time to let you go. One last kiss...Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever; because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever...  
For whatever reason, this song popped into my head as I wrote the title for this chapter, Forever by Papa Roach)**_

Raven had decided to barricade herself in her room for the safety of the others. She would not be able to handle if she hurt one of them while she was listening to this voice in her head. Without meditation her powers were running amuck within her. She's "slightly" more irritable, and her emotions are not so easily hidden. Normally about this time, Raven would be out in the living room listening to the annoying thoughts of her friends, reading some kind of novel, watching Beast Boy (a short, spiky haired, green boy with an annoyingly high voice) and Cyborg (a half man, half robot boy) play annoyingly loud video games, or meditating in the sunlight coming through the window. She missed those things, though she couldn't even imagine for that to be possible, but she know she couldn't be around them today; at least not until tonight at 3am when she could finally meditate, all would be as it should.

[You worry way too much, sister. You are stronger than you think. Nothing will happen to them even if you had not barricaded yourself within your place of dwelling. But tell me, why is it that you care for these 'humans' and alien so much?]

{'They are my friends. They took me in and accepted me even if they don't understand me, and I know that it's not just because of the powers that I possess. They treat me as their equal instead of the 'weird goth chick' that most of the other humans think when they see me. They are good people. I would be willing to die for any one of them and I know the same could be said if they were asked.}

[I did not know you longed for such acceptance, silly since I am able to feel your emotions. Why is it that you need acceptance from the people around you? You are unhappy?]

{I used to be. I had no family except father. People, children mostly, made fun of the way I dressed, the way I looked, how I acted. I hated these humans. They were judgmental and hurtful. They didn't see a child, raised in a different environment, and gifted with powers. They saw a child that was different, not "normal", or what they considered as such. The thoughts that I heard hurt. It was hard for me to keep my powers in check as it was, since I was so young, but then I had to hear such hurtful things and it would cause me to spiral into madness with uncontrollable power. Yes I was miserable before the Titans.}

[I remember now… the time you speak of. I wanted to be there for you. To hold you close and tell you that everything was going to be alright. It wasn't until you found the Titans that I was eased, knowing that you had found a glint of happiness, and you were no longer threatened with the power that was flowing through your core. Never fear, sister. I will be with you soon enough.]

Raven felt so overwhelmed with love and she was suddenly lifted into the air by her powers.

[I have always been with you but now, physically. My love for my little sister has never and will never falter. Our bond will only grow from this. This is our destiny.]

"Thank you." Raven said almost in tears. This was the first time in her entire life that she felt like there was nothing in the world that could possibly make her unhappy. This was the first time she ever felt complete and unwavering love. Though she could not see her sister, she knew that she was smiling at her. Raven's heart felt elated. She couldn't bring herself out of the air even if she wanted to, this emotion was too strong for even her to control.

'_So this is the power of the love of family…'_


	4. Chapter 4: Raven's Day of Birth

_**If there is something that you would like to see in my story, let me know. I'll try and incorporate it :)**_

I do not own anything of Teen Titans, just my OC and plot revolving around the world created by DC.

Chapter 4: Raven's Day of Birth

'Just a few more hours and this will all be over. This voice that says she's my sister is my imagination trying to set me up for disaster.' Raven thought. She knew that this wasn't true but she just felt silly relying on a voice telling her that she was her sister. All she could do was wait. This would all be over soon. Her birth hour was quickly approaching.

There was a knock on the door.

"Raven are you okay? You've been in your room for two days. Will you come out and take a walk with me?" said Robin from behind the door.

[Go. You are stronger than you think. Of course, I will help you in any way possible if you feel that you are losing control. All will be fine.]

Raven opened the door to a shocked looking Robin and walked past him to the roof. Robin followed silently. She didn't really want to do this. She felt vulnerable. She couldn't control her powers. What if they were attacked? She couldn't defend herself, let alone help Robin at all. She was scared. Raven could feel his eyes on her.

Walking over to the edge, Raven finally snapped, "Is there something wrong? Something you want to say?" This was unnerving. She couldn't even hear the boy's thoughts. She felt weak.

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror today?"

Raven wasn't expecting this sort of reply and was a bit taken aback when she said, "No, why?"

"Your eyes, your hair...you're different."

"How?"

"Your eyes and hair are turning blue and your hair is lengthening. It might be just me but I think that your cloak is turning the same shade as your eyes, even the jewel between your-"

"It's called a _bindi_." Raven cut him off.

"Well your 'bindi' seems to be changing colors as well."

"Wha-?"

"Raven, is there something wrong? Something going on? Please, I'm here for you. You can tell me anything, I can handle it. You are always there for me, let me return the favor. I can't help but feel that you are hiding something important from us… from me."

[Do you have something with this one, Raven? Or are you planning to at least? He seems to be rather fond of you.]

{No. We are very close friends but that's all.}

[Too bad. He is a very nice human boy.]

"I-I-I...have to go."

[That is probably for the best. It is almost time. He will understand everything soon enough.]

Raven raced back to her room and threw herself on her bed.

Storm clouds started to roll in and thunder and lightning began. Rain began to come down in sheets. This was the hardest she had ever seen it. The moon was nowhere to be found, covered by thick storm clouds that seemed to create darkness like nothing she had ever imagined.

[It is time, Raven. Please begin meditation. We shall soon be together.]

Raven quickly sat in the middle of her circle of candles and began, lit a stick of Dragon's Blood (it is the scent that makes her the most peaceful) incense, and began her chanting.

"Asirath...Metrion...Zinthos...Asirath...Metrion...Zinthos..."

Her powers surged. Spreading out, enveloping all that was around her. Darkness engulfed Titan's Tower.

Outside it was still raining heavily. Thunder roared, followed immediately by lightning. The lightning was so bright cutting through the darkness; just beyond the front entrance a figure could be seen falling from the sky.


End file.
